nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hospitals are degrading 29/05/2014
Participants Senju Kesin Kaguya Meek Hospitals are degrading Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek Kaguya lay on a firm and what she considered uncomfortable hospital bed. Her black shirt had been torn away where her wounds were, blood stained bandages wrapped around her left forearm and right shoulder. Every time one of the nurses tried to take her scarf off she would snap at them telling them to never touch it. She would always sigh and let her head flop against the horrible pillow on her bed. She found it hard to move her body, her cargo pants and fur boots felt heavier than normal, it was a mission to even lift her head. As her bed was being wheeled through the corridors one of the nurses began asking questions, after all questions were asked she rolled her green eyes and answered “I’m Meek Kaguya, 12 years old, Genin … Yeah I was versing that Hyuga guy, did some crazy mumbo jumbo and I couldn’t move. My right arm sorta hurts, feels like a really bad bruise, my left arm had Kunai ~ why do I have to tell yo” she strained as another wave of pain washed over her “Man, hospitals are so degrading, I’m gunna be the best Kenjutsu user ever, I can’t be here let me go home I’ll sleep it off” The nurses wheeled her into small room, she managed to see the word waiting before the doors closed behind her “You’ll be waiting here for now, a doctor will come in to do a full assessment shortly” As the nurses left Meek sighed and blew her white fringe from her face “Man, stupid Hyuga, shoulda just left me under a tree or something” she spent easily ten minutes raging about how degraded she felt being in a hospital before evntualy just sighing and laying back “Better pillows would be nice\\ RavynGrimm: Having been at his desk filing the finsihing paperwork that would end his extended shift that evening, the male his right eye covered with a thick, black silk wrap, looked towards the door as it slammed open, a pale fleshed nurse standing there. it took him a moment to realize he recognized the women, and that she wasn't normally stricken with the pallor of death she know held. Tilting his ehad to the side, he remained silent, golden, almost feral, left eye falling upon her in his own way of saying 'speak' while remaning a mime in this world. " Doctor.. we have an edmit, but she is fiersome. We have all her basic information, but none of us want tobe left in the room with ehr long enough to perform on her. She has external bledding from a laceration, kunai induced, as well as having been struck by Hyuuga Clan techniques.. also, for the love of Nagato, don't touch her scarf!" Waving her away, he knew that byu the time he arrived in the operating room, all his neccessary supplies would be present. At age fourteen, Kesin Senju was know as the Prodigy of the Rain for his mastery of the healing arts and kekkei genkai at such a tender age. Picking up his personal, black leather satchel, bound shut by ornate, interwoven trees forged from silver, he left his office, grabbing as he went a blank paper work folder with not even a sigh A medical nin's work was never done, exspecially when he had so much to atone for. He'd enter the room after watch a half dozen of his best nurses flee in terror of something. His unobsucred eye fell upon the female, her current paperwork sitting on the counter revealing her to be one Meek Kaguya, though she didn't seem very meek with te way his workers were running in terror. " Hello there, lady Meek, may I ssist you today? Or shall I simply leave you to lay on that bed, polled in your own blood while youbecome septic, unable to clean your own wounds due to the palming you took. In a matter of days you'd grow ill, eventually shutting down one organ at a time. And by that time, I might not be able to help. Or, if you are lucky, your body will fight off the infection, maybe not even getting one. Though, in any senario, unless you are worked on, you won't be ,oving, in your conidition, for about twelve hours. So, the choice is yours, alright?" He's smile at her, no trace of sarcasm or mocking in his voice, just the sincereity of a kid not wanting to put someone through something they didn't want to do. Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek shot the boy a look, dirty, pissed off and rather confused “Pfft, twelve hours huh? Rather annoying, it’s been what … An hour since I got hit? And a body has to be able to contain the spirit” she tilted her head down and rubbed her face on her scarf “How quickly can I get out if you operate on me? I have things I wanna do, I need to find a Kenjutsu trainer AND LYING AROUND IS WASTING MY TIME” She strained to sit herself up managing to only move her head a small amount “stupid Hyuga” she sighed softly and rolled her eyes “Blood type O Negative, I forgot to mention that plus they ran off before I could tell em” Her deep green eyes scanned the doctor over a few times before a white eyebrow raised, the Kaguya symbol on her forehead just visible through the fringe “Aren’t you a little young to be a doctor? You look fourteen” she wasn’t being offensive though she wasn’t being kind either, even though her voice it was clear she was extremely pissed off. Her blood stained bandages began dripping small drops of blood “Patch me up doc” she finally sounded younger, more like a twelve year old and not like the reincarnation of a samurai “I just wanna train, I feel so weak, beaten by that stupid Hyuga, how degrading”\\ RavynGrimm: Nodding slowly as he checked off the blood type on the paperwork left my the screaming ninnies, he'd sigh, " You are spot on about my age, I am indeed only 14. But I am still ana ccomplished medical ninja. Now then, first thing, do not blame the Hyuuga. The fact that he hit you with a clan technique and you ae still concious proves two things. One, He is well trained. And two is that you have an extrodinary strength of will.." he wander to the side of her bed, pulling a prepped syringe from his ba before setting it on the near-by table. WIthout a word he tied a tourniquet around ehr upper arm and withdrew a pint of blood seperated into several vials. " So, what did you learn from your battle?" Came his query, genuine curiousity lacing an other wise professionally non-chalant voice. The vials would be set aside as he looked her over, taking various parts of her upper anatomy, wrists, elbows, shoulders into his hands, massaging them gently, allowing his chakra to penetrate her being and 'unblock' her tenketsu points. The healing chakra he poured into her would begin taking effect immediately, though it wouldn't be an instant fix, seeing as it had to work it's way in deep. He'd circle over to her left side, examining the kunai would with a soft 'Tsk'. A single hand seal would be forwmed and his trusty blade, the Nuibari, would seem to appear as though from thin air in his left hand. It was this three foot long, needle-like weapon that he used to swen shut her woun, using the thread it produced with the inffusion of chakra, using his own healing abilities to lace the stitches with a sort of 'heal over time' effect. " Now then, I'm not sure if I've introduced myself yet, but I'm Kesin Senju, and you are?" He obviously had her name in front of him, but felt this was the ore polit epath to take, circling to her feet, the blade being rested against his shoulder as he walked, " I'm certain you can find a decent instructor somewhere here in the Rain. ytou must be one of the newer graduates from the academy..." Guest_Mitkkoto: //She rolled her eyes as he told her to not blame the Hyuga. She tensed up slightly as a syringe came into view, her lip twitch along with her brow. When he was done drawing blood from her she couldn’t help but look “Huh? What did I learn? Simple. That Kunai are not suitable substitutes for katanas when against and enemy that works better the closer they are” her body shivered as he started unblocking her chakra points, she took in a few deep breaths as breathing became easier “Oh my lungs don’t hurt so much now” she stated with a bit of relief in her voice she wiggled her fingers and rolled her shoulders slightly. She watched him stich up her arm and laughed “Hey, I had to block the kunai somehow, don’t tsk me” She eyed the Nuibari in his hands, “Hey that’s the Nuibari right … one of the seven swords of the mist, is it good?” Meek raised an eyebrow as he asked her name “It’s on the piece of paper, Meek, from the Kaguya clan, and yeah I hope so, even if I have to train myself I wanna be better than everyone at Kenjutsu, hmm? Yeah, graduated a month or so ago, I don’t know I don’t pay attention” her eyes followed him now that she could prop herself on her elbows a bit better\\ RavynGrimm: She recognized his weapon? She really was a pupil of the bladed arts. Very few knew the name, let alone the abilities of the artifact he had used as a simple medical tool. " Yes, it is the Nuibari. As long as I pour chakra into it, it allows my the gift ofwires, as I've used to sew up your injury. You may wish to think about using lightly armored bracers to assist in your deflection of ranged and other bladed weaponry. Nothing like plate mail, but maybe studded leather to catch and remove the weapons stability from your foe? And I know this is a name on the paperwork, but how do I know ti is what you want to be called? This is official paperwork, not allowing for creativity nor personalization. How was i to know you prefered going by your real name rather than a psuedonym or a nickname?" He'd shrug, the blade seeming to vanish in a puff of smoke as he did so. " You'll be able to move easier, yes, but you still can't leave here for another two hours after I'm done. I do apologize, but i have to run some tests to make sure you don't already have an infection. I really am sorry, I know you probably want to be here as little as i do.." He'd sigh, moving to massaging her legs, working the point of her feet just under her archs, then slipping up to her calves, to behind her knees and along the outside of mid thing. " Now then, seeing as you are female, i won't be working on your abdomen, as both a respect matter and a matter of gender, to be polite. Which is why ti will be a two hour recovery time rather than a possible thirty minutes to a single hour. Seeing as we are both stuck here..would you like somethign to eat or drink?" He'd smile wide at her, though was always careful not to make eye contact. In fact, if he had a sense for these things, she would probably be able to feel his discomfort level was extremely high, despite his calm and professional demeanor. There was something off about him, something not quite right, though he hid it well. But one had to ask themselves..if he had been doing paperwork, why was his coat bloody when he walked in? Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek laughed softly bringing her hand up to her mouth to stifle the laugh “Hah true, well, no one has really gave me a nickname so I don’t really refer to myself as anything else, and as a doctor you should be professional right” she shrugged and blushed as he began working on her legs, she avoided all eye contact with him as he massaged her leg, shivering and twitching at his touch, when he spoke about not moving any further she nodded strongly “Yeah sounds like a good idea” She propped herself up properly now her legs still outstretched “Uhh, food and drink would be nice I guess, wait is hospital food gross?” it was at this point that she realised his doctors coat had a large blood stain on it “Hey that’s not blood, mainly cause it looks like a hand print” Meek raised an eyebrow “Are you like one of those mad scientists? Like from the books? Those books are cool” RavynGrimm: Looking down at his coat, he grimaced slightly, his smirk turning slightly darker than a healer's should ever become. " I'll be cooking myself, Lady Kaguya, so I do hope you won't find it gross." Gazing at the stains across his coat, he'd allow them only a second of his time before nodding to her, " You are right, i should be proffessional right now.." AT ehr mention of 'mad scientists' a flicker of amusment would appear in his one revealed eye. Ausement..and.. somethign else? it was something that seemd to call to the darker parts of the souls that caught sight of it, as though calling to kindred spirits. To the innocent who caught sight of it, well, may their deities save their sanity. Without answer her final question, he'd wander from the room, bringin the vials of blood and the folder of paperwork with him. Afetr setting everything in his back, he'd slink into the amkeshit kitchen he had set up in one of the spare rooms and went to work preparing the meal. it would consist of a large bowl of ramen conating shrimp, squid in big enough chunks to easily be removed if it was found distasteful, a variety of spices to give it a flavor rivaling that f even the legendary 'Curry of Life' he had heard tales about. Then, he'd add in carrots, cucumber, water chests nuts, baby corn, all for the nutrtional advantages they held over just giving her noodles and meat. From his bag he pulled out small vial, about a quater of an ounce, of a thick, neon green substance with the vicsoucity og chilled maple syrup. This would be added and throughly mixed into the food. it was a complex emulsion of healing herbs and roots suspended in a healing chakra laced solution. It would not only bolster her healing, but help her sleep when she decided to as well as return her strength ore quickly than if she had simply taken a soldier pill. The entire process took about half an hour, and he finished the bowl off by topping it with strips of pork and steak. Swapping out his coats, he'd grab the tea that had been steeping since he began cooking, a powerful chamomile and oolong blend meant to calm the mind and soothe the body, allowing for a great increase in mental accuity and and clear headed thinking. He'd place this all on a tray before swapping into a clean coat and returning to her room, unfolding the legs under the tray and setting it over her lap. " there you go, Lady Kaguya." Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek laughed softly as he walked out. “Huh, that blood was weird” she spent the next half an hour sitting in awkward silence as she waited for him to come back. She drummed on her legs and whistled soft tunes. It was still uncomfortable to move around, her shoulders hurt and her lower back felt knotted yet it was better than before. As Kesin came back in she repositioned herself so he could place the tray over her lap. She dug in immediately cringing at the heat of the spices “So spicey” she muttered as she waved her hand in front of her mouth “H~hey so, hey what’s up with the blood on your other jacket, like was it a surgery gone wrong or what?” she took another mouthful of Ramen and sucked her lips at the heat “I’ll get used to hot food eventually” RavynGrimm: Crossing his arms over his chest, he'd watch as she ate for the first few minutes, smiling as she chocked it down despite the immense heat. " I'm sorry, I made it mild. I'm glad i didn't make it the way i eat it,or you'd probably have thrown the bowl at me and guzzled the hot tea because it would have been cooler than the food.." His joke was geniune, as was his mirth, though at her once more asking about the blood, his eye narrowed at her, shaking his head slowly. " Thats not really something you need to worry about, lady Kaguya. You mentioned I needed to be professiojnal right now, and thats what I'm doing. However.." he'd give her a toothy grin that would make even a great white shark proud, " Catch me NOT in this place of work and healing and full of people, and maybe we can discuss my extra cirricular activities. But I will tell you this much, the blood came from a willing source. Now then, After you eat that and drink your tea, you should be well enough to get home. As for myself, I have another matter to attend to. The soucre of said blood on my coat is in need of my attention. PLease, excuse me.." and with that, he'd bow out, leaving the operating room to ghost about the halls, heading towards where he had left Konohamaru. it was going to be one of those weeks. Guest_Mitkkoto: //Meek finished the food as Kesin spoke before laughing softly “I guess you caught me there, well I’ll find you eventually and I’ll ask again, and please do tell me” she laughed and took the tray off her lap and swung out of the bed, her legs were still shaky yet she could still move. She walked over to the door and stretched before walking down the hall, shooting the nurses dirty looks as they approached her, she had a strange method walking, a style that asked for power yet made her seem … different. She placed her hands on her head and whistled down the hall, the occasional limp in her step from slowly unblocking chakra points, her cuts felt better now and the lack of dripping blood made her feel better “Now, I need a damned Kenjutsu trainer”\\ Outcome Meek is no longer in the hospital